Damaged Goods
by krose240
Summary: A few months after Tony goes through a rough break-up with Pepper, he begins to long for a deeper relationship with Dr. Banner, the man who's stayed by his side through thick and thin since the Chitauri incident. But can Tony fix such a damaged man as Bruce?
1. Chapter 1

_In every heart_

_There is a room_

_A sanctuary safe and strong_

_To heal the wounds from lovers past_

_Until a new one comes along…_

* * *

It had been a few months now since Pepper left and Tony was feeling lonely. His work continued on every day as usual, but nothing could seem to cheer him up. Nothing, that is, except for the companionship of Dr. Banner who had taken up residence at Stark Tower after the Loki incident. The two of them got along quite well. Dr. Banner had been there to comfort Tony when Pepper had walked out and had done his best to distract the heartbroken billionaire day in and day out. If he didn't know any better, Tony would have thought he was beginning to like Banner as something more than just a friend.

Tony shook the thought away and returned to his work on the latest suit. Banner was a friend, a very good friend, and he couldn't risk ruining their relationship with one stupid move. Besides, he certainly didn't want the Hulk going on a rampage if things didn't work. Tony might as well have been trapped between a rock and a hard place.

There was a soft knock on the door of Tony's lab, followed by the sound of the door opening as Bruce entered. Bruce smiled a bit towards Tony, an adorable sight in his purple shirt and khakis.

"I'm ordering Chinese takeout for lunch," Bruce said, "want anything specific?"

Tony shrugged. "Surprise me, buddy," he said, "oh, and, while you're here, hand me that screwdriver."

Tony pointed to a screwdriver on a nearby table and Banner grabbed it. He brought it over to Tony and gave it to him, their hands touching as he handed off the screwdriver. Tony felt his heart speed up at the sudden contact and quickly returned to his work, suppressing the urge to make a move on Bruce.

"I'll have Jarvis call for you when the food gets here," Bruce said, turning to leave.

"Yeah," Tony said, returning quickly to his work. With that, Bruce left the room.

* * *

Tony grinned, slipping into the dining room to find Bruce setting out the containers of takeout on the table. Bruce looked up and smiled back at Tony.

"Perfect timing," Bruce said.

"I can see that," Tony replied, watching as Bruce took a seat at the table. After a moment, Tony went and took a seat beside Bruce, mentally breathing a sigh of relief when the doctor didn't seem to mind.

They ate in silence. Bruce had indeed noticed that Tony had chosen to sit by him, and found it rather odd. He supposed it was just because the man was feeling lonely, and he shrugged it off as nothing. Tony, on the other hand, was pleasantly surprised when Bruce didn't tell him to move and sit somewhere else. Did Bruce like Tony as Tony liked Bruce? No, probably not, but a man could hope.

Finally, each of them full, the boys leaned back in their chairs, each letting out a sigh of contentment.

"You doing better, Tony?" Bruce asked, "You know…with Pepper and all?"

Tony frowned. "No," he responded shortly. But he knew what it would take to get over Pepper.

Bruce sighed and slipped an arm around Tony's shoulders. "I'm here for you, Tony," he said.

Surprised by Bruce's sudden actions, Tony began to reconsider starting something with the man. Was Bruce showing affection, Tony wondered, or just comforting him? What would Bruce do if Tony kissed him right then? Would it be foolish to try something right then? Finally, Tony made a decision and turned his head, bringing his lips to Bruce's in an instant.

Their first kiss was sudden, but gentle. At first, Bruce didn't know how to respond. He hadn't been expecting anything like this. However, before he could even think to kiss back, Tony had pulled away and was standing from the table.

"I shouldn't have done that," Tony said softly, leaving the room without another word.

Bruce sat there, stunned, and watched Tony go. He brought a hand to his lips, hardly able to believe what had just happened. He could still feel the heat of Tony's lips on his own. Was it wrong for him to say that he'd liked it?

* * *

"Sir," came the voice of Jarvis, "Dr. Banner asked me to inform you that dinner is ready."

Tony sighed softly, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes. He sat there for a moment, thinking. Did he want to see Banner again? Could he face the man after what had happened at lunch?

"Sir?" Jarvis prompted.

"Tell him I'll be right up," Tony finally answered, standing and leaving his lab.

* * *

Bruce paced the dimly lit dining room nervously. He'd arranged a romantic meal for the two of them, but he was so scared for Tony's reaction. Would he be upset? Why had he even done this in the first place? This was stupid. Any kind of relationship with Tony would only end badly, Bruce knew. However, he also knew that while that kiss at lunch had been unexpected, he'd really liked it.

Bruce glanced up as he heard the door open and caught sight of Tony as he made his way into the dining room. Bruce felt his heart stop. He watched as Tony surveyed the candlelit scene and the table with only two places set side by side.

"What is this?" Tony asked. He hadn't expected anything like this, especially not from Bruce.

"Whatever you want it to be," Bruce said, taking a seat, trying to disguise how nervous he was.

"Doesn't matter what I want it to be," Tony said, "it sure looks like a romantic dinner…"

"That's what it is, yes," Bruce said, hanging his head a bit, "but if you don't want that, then I'll just take my dinner in my lab and leave you be."

Tony frowned a bit at this and made his way over to the other place that had been set and sat down, placing his hand atop Bruce's on the table. Bruce looked up in surprise.

"So you don't hate me for that kiss earlier?" Tony asked.

"No," Bruce said, "I was just surprised. I mean, I knew you were still upset over breaking up with Pepper, but I didn't realize that you wanted more than just a friendship from me."

"You've taken this better than I thought you would," Tony said, "I half expected the Other Guy to make an appearance…"

Bruce shrugged. "I guess he's okay with this," he said.

"So what's for dinner?" Tony asked, feeling a little awkward with all this serious talk. Bruce's face noticeably brightened when Tony changed the subject and he smiled, standing.

"I'll be right back," Bruce said, leaving to go to the kitchen. He returned a moment later carrying a plate each of hot dogs and French fries. Tony laughed as Bruce set the plates down on the table between the two of them.

"This is your idea of a romantic dinner?" Tony teased.

Bruce shrugged. "You know me, I'm a socially awkward scientist," he said.

Tony laughed. "It's a good thing I like hot dogs," he said, taking one of the hot dogs from the plate as Banner did the same.

"It is," Bruce agreed, beginning to eat, so very happy that Tony seemed to be enjoying himself so far. They ate in silence, stealing glances at each other now and then. At one point they both reached for fries at the same time and didn't realize it until it was too late. Their hands touched and their eyes locked, a blush playing on both of their faces. Bruce was the first to back down, pulling his hand away and looking down at his empty plate. Tony took a fry and stuffed it in his mouth before suddenly, and very passionately, leaning in and kissing Bruce. Bruce's eyes went wide at Tony's sudden action and found that Tony's tongue was forcing its way into Bruce's mouth, bringing with it the lingering taste of the fries.

Bruce closed his eyes, gently resting his hands on Tony's hips and giving in to the kiss. For Tony, this was heaven, finally having his feelings returned. Tony brought his hands to the buttons on Bruce's shirt and began undoing them one by one, continuing to explore the other man's mouth greedily with his tongue. It wasn't until he felt Bruce pushing him away that Tony realized what he was doing. He quickly released the doctor, opening his eyes and frowning at the expression he found on Banner's face.

"This was a bad idea," Banner said softly, "…I shouldn't have encouraged you…"

"What?" Tony asked, beyond confused by Bruce's sudden change in mood. Bruce stood and hung his head.

"I'm a broken man, Tony," Bruce said, "you don't want me…" With that, he left the room. Tony sat there, staring after Dr. Banner, wondering how he could possibly get through to Bruce that he wanted nothing more than to fix him.


	2. Chapter 2

_But I still want ya, want ya,_

_Don't mean to taunt ya._

_If you leave now,_

_I'll come back and haunt ya…_

* * *

_Tony groaned, sliding himself the whole way into Bruce. Tony's greedy hands ran their way down Bruce's toned chest, admiring every inch of him._

"_Tony…more!" Bruce moaned out, helpless to do anything but take whatever the other man dished out. Tony was more than happy to oblige, kissing down Bruce's back as he moved faster and harder. Finally, Tony's wandering hands found Bruce's dick and grasped it, eliciting a gasp of surprise and delight from the doctor._

_Tony sped up, breathing hard in Bruce's ear as his hands greedily toyed with Bruce's dick. They were both close, very close. Their hearts raced in sync; their breathing in perfect unison. Finally, they came together._

* * *

"Bruce!" Tony cried out, opening his eyes and awakening with a start. He looked around, disoriented. Had that all been a dream? He sat up and started to pull the covers off of his body when he realized that the sheets were wet and that he was covered in something sticky.

"Shit," Tony muttered, slipping out of bed and stripping his boxers before retreating into the shower. As he let the hot water scald his skin, he tried to forget about his dream, but to no avail. Every part of it was etched into his mind and wouldn't soon be forgotten.

When he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a fresh towel around his waist, Tony sighed a bit. He had it bad, and he knew there was only one way to solve his problems. But how could he get Bruce to listen? To understand how he felt?

"Sir," Jarvis suddenly said, interrupting Tony's thoughts, "Dr. Banner has asked me to inform you that he will not be joining you for breakfast."

Tony frowned and simply nodded, disappointed that he wouldn't be seeing Bruce that morning. Then again, it was a bit of a relief. He didn't know what he would have said to the man if he'd seen him. What could he say?

Once he was dressed, Tony made his way to the kitchen and poured himself a bowl of cereal. Carrying his bowl, Tony made his way to the living room and sat down on the couch, flipping on the TV and beginning to eat, unable to focus on the news, despite the fact that he just so happened to be the hot topic right then. All Tony could think about was Bruce.

* * *

Time passed quickly and by the time Tony finally returned to reality, he found not only a lukewarm bowl of discolored milk, but also the absence of the constant drone from the television. He figured Jarvis must have turned off the TV quite a while ago. It was now well past noon and Tony was lonely. Where was Bruce? He didn't intend to stay in his lab all day, did he? Tony certainly hoped not.

Tony stood and went to put his empty bowl in the dishwasher before running a hand through his hair and glancing about. Perhaps returning to working on his suit would be a nice distraction.

* * *

It wasn't until well into the evening that Tony emerged from his lab with the intent of heating up leftover pizza for dinner. As he slipped into the kitchen, he paused.

"Bruce?" Tony asked, surprised to see the doctor out of his lab for the first time that day. Bruce looked up from his peanut butter and jelly sandwich in surprise. He hadn't heard Tony enter.

There was so much Tony wanted to say, but all the words wouldn't come and he stood there, staring at the other man helplessly before giving up and opening the fridge.

Carrying a slice of cold pizza, Tony closed the fridge and began to leave the room. Just as he was about to reach the door, he turned on his heel and looked to Bruce.

"Have you been avoiding me?" Tony asked, glad to have finally regained his voice.

"What makes you say that?" Bruce asked, "I've been busy."

"With what?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Stuff," Bruce said, the thumb and forefinger of one hand picking away at the crust on the bread of his sandwich.

"Bullshit," Tony exclaimed, causing Bruce to frown.

The room was silent for a moment before Bruce finally muttered, "You can't fix me, Tony. I know you think you can, but you can't…I'm too far gone…"

"Says who?"

"Says me!" Bruce spat.

Tony, stunned to silence, stood there and stared at Bruce for a moment before finally leaving the room. Why wouldn't Bruce give him a chance?

"If he won't give me a chance," Tony decided, "I'll convince him."

* * *

The next day, Tony woke up a bit early and threw on some clothes before slipping out of his bedroom and making his way downstairs to Dr. Banner's laboratory. Much to Tony's delight, Bruce wasn't there yet. Being the curious man that he was, Tony figured he'd take a look at Dr. Banner's research while he waited for the man to arrive. Most of his research was focused on the Hulk and working to understand him. Tony figured Bruce's other personality was pretty straightforward; he was an enormous green rage monster who liked smashing stuff.

"What are you doing?" Bruce asked. Tony looked up in surprise, not having heard the doctor enter.

"Browsing," Tony answered, "…you know, you've got some interesting stuff here."

"Why are you here, Tony?" Bruce asked, running a hand through his hair.

"I was thinking we could play," Tony said, smirking.

"How about no," Bruce said, "…get out of my lab, please…"

"Why?" Tony asked, "Can't I help you with your work?"

"No, so get out."

"Make me," Tony said, lifting himself up onto a table and crossing one leg over the other, a smirk on his lips.

Bruce watched Tony, sighing. He had to admit to himself that he did like Tony, but he was sure that starting anything with Tony would only hurt him in the long run. Tony was a playboy who would toss Bruce aside the second he found somebody else he liked. Besides, Bruce was a monster. He didn't truly believe that Tony could love a monster. Nobody could.

"Come on, big guy," Tony taunted, "you want me to leave, don't you?" Bruce nodded.

"Then make me," Tony repeated.

"How?" Bruce asked, though he had a feeling he knew the answer.

"Give me a kiss," Tony said, smirking, "not a little one, either. Straight on the lips, at least ten seconds long."

Bruce frowned and ran a hand through his hair, looking to Tony. Finally, he sighed and nodded.

"Fine," Bruce agreed, "one kiss…but that's it."

"For now," Tony teased, uncrossing his legs as Bruce made his way over. Bruce chose to ignore Tony's teasing and gently placed one hand on Tony's shoulder, the other reaching around and holding the back of Tony's head.

"I cannot believe that you roped me into this," Bruce muttered, leaning in and taking Tony's lips with his own. Tony wasn't going to miss his chance and quickly deepened the kiss, wrapping his legs around Bruce's waist and his arms around Bruce's shoulders. Bruce could do nothing but let it happen. It wasn't like he didn't like kissing Tony, after all.

Tony's tongue pushed its way past Bruce's lips and into his mouth, beginning to explore. Unable to help himself, Bruce groaned softly into the kiss. He could tell that this wasn't going to go the way he'd planned. They kissed for what felt like an eternity before Tony pulled back and gazed into Bruce's kind eyes.

"Come on, Banner," Tony whispered, "give me a chance."

Bruce hesitated, the heat of their kiss still lingering on his lips. Sadly, he shook his head. "I can't," he whispered, "…I can't risk hurting you." _And I can't risk being hurt…_


	3. Chapter 3

_It started with a handgun loaded with excuses…_

* * *

Bruce worked mindlessly in his lab. He wanted nothing more than to forget everything that had happened the day before with Tony. Each time he pushed the subject away, it pushed its way back into his mind with far more force. Finally, Bruce gave up and closed out of his work.

Why was Tony so hell-bent on starting something with Bruce? Bruce was a monster, couldn't Tony see that?

Bruce snapped his head up at the sound of a sudden knock. "Speak of the devil," he muttered, sighing and motioning through the glass door of the lab for Tony to enter. He couldn't very well refuse the man; after all he had an AI that controlled the place.

Tony smiled a bit, slipping into the lab. He had something behind his back, but Bruce couldn't tell what.

"Hey," Tony said.

"If you're here to try seducing me again," Bruce said, "just don't. I promise, you don't want me."

"Bruce," Tony said, "there's not a damn thing in this world that will convince me that I don't want you."

"What if I hurt you?" Bruce asked.

"You won't," Tony said, smiling a bit, "now quit it with these excuses. I know you like me too."

"What makes you say that?"

Tony smirked and suddenly kissed Bruce's forehead, causing the other man to blush furiously.

"That blush of yours makes me say it," Tony answered.

"Th-that's not fair," Bruce said.

"Who gives a shit about it being fair?" Tony said with a laugh, "Now, close your eyes and hold out your hands. I have a surprise for you."

Bruce rolled his eyes but obeyed. He no longer had the strength to argue with Tony. Every part of him was screaming to just give in to the man's advances.

Tony grinned and pulled a bouquet of red and yellow tulips from behind his back and closed Bruce's hands around it.

"Okay," Tony said, "open your eyes."

Bruce did so and gasped at the sight of the flowers. He could think of no excuse not to accept them. He was fresh out of the willpower to continuously push Tony away.

"So?" Tony asked, looking expectantly towards Bruce.

"If you so badly want to give me a chance," Bruce said, "who am I to deny you?"

Tony smiled brightly at these words and Bruce added, "Let's go put these flowers in a vase."

* * *

Upstairs, Tony filled a nice vase with water for Bruce. Bruce breathed in the perfume of the flowers with a smile. He felt so guilty accepting them, giving Tony a chance. Bruce was certain he was going to end up hurting the man.

Tony set the vase full of water on the counter and reached a hand out, grabbing Bruce's shoulder. "You alright?" he asked.

Bruce shrugged. "Tony," he said, "…look, I do like you, but I'm afraid of hurting you."

"I know," Tony said, gently taking the flowers from Bruce and putting them in the vase, "…Bruce, we can take this relationship as slow as you want."

"You won't try anything before I'm ready?" Bruce asked.

"I'll ask before I do," Tony said, smiling, "I promise. Please, Bruce, will you be my boyfriend?"

Bruce hesitated. "Are you sure you'll be okay with no sex?" he asked, "I mean, you are Tony Stark…"

"Bruce," Tony said, "there's going to come a point where you'll finally feel safe enough with me that you'll want me to take you to bed. I'm fine with waiting for sex, that's my answer."

"You do realize that might never happen, right?" Bruce said.

"Will you just quit being so negative, please?" Tony pleaded, reaching for Bruce's hands and taking them in his own, "Please, Bruce. You don't understand how much I need you right now. Ever since Pepper left I've been so lonely. You're the only one who can brighten my day."

Bruce sighed. "Alright," he said softly, "I'll be your boyfriend so long as we take this at my pace."

Tony nodded eagerly. "One step at a time," he agreed.

Bruce slid his arms around Tony and pulled him into a hug in response. "One step at a time," he echoed.

* * *

Tony sat on the couch with Bruce, one arm draped over the older man as they watched Wreck-It Ralph. The movie had been Tony's choice and Bruce had decided he'd just go along with it. He'd never actually seen the movie. So far it was really cute.

"Hey genius, it's a jaw-breaker, you're never gonna break…"

Both Tony and Bruce burst into a fit of giggles at the scene. Ralph did in fact break the jawbreaker, much to Vanellope's surprise.

"Hey, he's just as good at smashing as you are, Brucey," Tony laughed. Bruce rolled his eyes but smiled a bit and snuggled closer to Tony.

"Would've taken two punches for me," Bruce said, "just saying."

Tony laughed. He loved that Bruce was playing along with the joke.

"Is there a particular reason you picked this movie, Tony?" Bruce asked.

"No," Tony said, "I just like it."

"Really?" Bruce said, raising an eyebrow, "You just so happen to like a movie about a guy from a video game who smashes things for a living?"

"What? You think it has something to do with you?" Tony said, blushing a bit, making it clear to Bruce that he'd caught the billionaire red-handed.

"Is this your way of showing me that you don't think the Other Guy is a bad guy?" Bruce asked.

"Well," Tony said, "…yes."

"I appreciate the sentiment," Bruce said softly, laying his head on Tony's shoulder and returning to watching the movie. Tony smiled at this, glad that Bruce seemed to be enjoying himself.

* * *

By the time the movie ended, Bruce had fallen into a fitful sleep in Tony's arms. Tony, seeing this, couldn't bring himself to wake the man and resolved to carry Bruce to bed. Tony stood and carefully scooped Bruce up into his arms and carried the older man away down the hall. Unable to stop himself, Tony made a beeline for his own bedroom and slipped inside. He carefully laid Bruce down on the bed and climbed in beside him, slipping his arms around Bruce's torso.

"I hope you won't mind," Tony whispered, soon joining Bruce in the land of dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

Sunlight streamed into the room and Bruce's dark brown eyes opened. He glanced around, confused for a moment as to where he was until he felt Tony's arms pull him closer. Quickly, Bruce looked down to check that he was still dressed and breathed a soft sigh of relief. Good, he'd just fallen asleep, that was it.

"Bruce," Tony mumbled, snuggling himself closer to the older man's backside. Tony's lips found Bruce's neck and kissed it, his hands admiring Bruce's chest through the fabric of his shirt. However much Bruce liked the attention, he didn't want to get in too deep right then. Bruce rolled over and gently shook Tony awake.

"Tony, wake up," Bruce said in a soft voice. As Tony's eyes opened, Bruce smiled just a bit. Tony smiled back, leaning in and kissing Bruce before he could protest. Bruce kissed back for a short moment before pulling away, causing Tony to frown.

"I'm going to go change clothes," Bruce said, slipping out of bed and leaving the room as Tony watched. Tony sighed once he was alone and sat up, running a hand through his hair. He was really starting to regret promising to take things slow with Bruce.

* * *

After changing his own clothes, Tony made his way out of his bedroom and found Bruce making breakfast. He smiled at the sight and went around behind Bruce, slipping his arms around the other man's waist.

"I'm making breakfast," Bruce said, smiling a bit.

"Thanks for the newsflash, Captain Obvious," Tony joked, "…you're not mad that I brought you to my bed last night, are you?"

"No, of course not," Bruce replied, "I was surprised, yes, but I'm not mad."

"Good," Tony said with a grin, kissing Bruce's cheek before letting go of him and going to pour himself a glass of orange juice. Bruce finished cooking and dished up plates for himself and Tony before going to join the billionaire at the table.

"Hey," Tony said, "I've got a great idea of something we can do today."

"Knowing you," Bruce said, smirking, "great means you've got something in mind that'll have Fury up our asses if he finds out about it."

"So you're in, right?" Tony asked, grinning mischievously.

"Spill, Tony," Bruce replied.

"You know how I've been working on my new suit, right?" Tony asked.

"Yeah," Bruce said, "what is it, the Mark 9?"

"Eleven, actually," Tony said, "I own an island about two hours away and I was hoping to take the suit out there and play around with it. I want you to join me."

"Uh, sure, I guess," Bruce answered, "but…"

"How are we going to get there?" Tony finished, smirking, "Private plane, duh."

"Oh, right, that makes sense," Bruce said with a laugh.

"Pack yourself an extra set of clothes," Tony said with a grin, standing, "I'll go do the finishing touches on the suit."

"Are we staying an extra day there or something?" Bruce asked.

"No," Tony said, "…I figured the Hulk might enjoy smashing stuff with his best friend."

"Boyfriend," Bruce corrected, frowning a bit.

"Come on, Brucey," Tony said, smiling brightly, "you'll love it, I promise. Just trust me and go grab some clothes. We'll leave in half an hour." With that Tony left leaving Bruce alone in the room. Sometimes Bruce hated being such a pushover when it came to his friends.

* * *

Bruce sighed a bit as he and Tony made their way off the plane. He really hated flying.

"Do you have your extra set of clothes?" Tony asked, glancing back at Bruce.

"Yeah," Bruce said.

"Good," Tony said, leading Bruce over to the car that was waiting. It was Tony's Audi R8, license plate STARK11. Bruce rolled his eyes a bit. Tony always had to travel in style, didn't he?

The men slipped into the car, Tony in the driver's seat after having set the suitcase (yes, that was literally what it was) in the trunk, and Bruce in the passenger seat. Tony sped off, smirking. Bruce had to wonder why Tony was so excited for this.

"Where exactly are we going?" Bruce asked.

"Other side of the island," Tony said, "it's mainly forest over there. Figured we could have a bit of fun destroying things far away from civilization."

"And what about the wildlife?" Bruce asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing endangered lives here," Tony said, "actually, pretty much the only animals that live here are birds and bugs and I don't care for those."

Bruce rolled his eyes a bit. "You've been planning this for a while, haven't you?"

"Nope, came up with the idea last night," Tony replied, grinning.

"Convenient," Bruce laughed.

Tony laughed as well and reached over, placing a hand on Bruce's knee. He felt his heart skip a beat as Bruce took his hand and squeezed it.

* * *

It took about half an hour for them to arrive on the other side of the island. Tony shut off the engine and slipped out of the car, going around to the back to get his suit from the trunk. Bruce set his new set of clothes in the passenger seat and got out.

Tony closed the trunk and smiled over at Bruce. Bruce smiled back and made his way over to Tony's side, still a little uncomfortable about all of this. Suddenly Tony took Bruce's hand in his own and began leading the older man towards the trees.

"Tony, slow down!" Bruce said, struggling to keep up.

"No, you speed up!" Tony shot back, leading the way through the trees until they reached a small clearing. Tony finally stopped running and Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Was it necessary to run? Or even to drag me along?" Bruce asked.

"No," Tony admitted, "but it was fun."

"You drive me insane sometimes, Stark," Bruce muttered, running a hand through his hair.

Tony just smirked at that, setting down the suitcase. "You mad, bro?" he teased.

"Are you _trying_ to piss me off, Tony?" Bruce asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That depends," Tony said, "…is it working?"

Bruce's eyes flashed a bright green for an instant and Tony activated the suit, putting it on.

"I'll take that as a yes," Tony said, flipping the mask closed and taking a step back as Bruce transformed.

"Sir, are you sure this was a good idea?" Jarvis asked.

"Of course not," Tony replied.

"I was afraid you were going to say that," Jarvis muttered.

The transformation complete, Tony found himself staring up at the Hulk. The beast had a smirk plastered on his big green lips. This was going to be fun.

"Let's take this baby for a spin, shall we?" Tony said, activating the thrusters and flying off through the trees, Hulk smashing along after him.

"Sir, might I ask why you wanted the Hulk to make an appearance?" Jarvis said.

"Quit being nosy, Jarvis," Tony replied, "…I just…I figured Banner would be easier to swoon after the Hulk had had his fun."


	5. Chapter 5

Tony watched from inside his suit as the Hulk shifted back into the scrawny-by-comparison Bruce Banner and collapsed nude by the riverbank. Tony signaled Jarvis and the suit came off and transformed back into a case.

"Have fun, Big Guy?" he teased, going to sit beside Bruce. The doctor grunted a bit and Tony took that as an affirmative.

"It's fun smashing stuff, isn't it?" Tony asked, "Even more fun chasing your kind-of boyfriend, right?"

"Kind of?" Bruce asked, opening his eyes and looking up at Tony, refusing to sit up.

"We don't do anything but kiss briefly and snuggle like we did last night," Tony said.

"Then why not dump me?" Bruce suggested, "If you want an exciting relationship, you won't get it with me."

"Why not dump you?" Tony asked, laughing and suddenly moving so he straddled the nude doctor, the fabric of his jeans rubbing gently against Bruce's genitals, "Because I'm a genius and if there's anyone who can find the answer to your 'no sex' problem, it's me."

"Tony, don't," Bruce said, suddenly very alert, "…there is no solution."

"I beg to differ," Tony said, leaning down and nibbling on Bruce's earlobe. Bruce let out a soft moan and brought his hands to Tony's shoulders, gently pushing the billionaire away.

"I can't get too excited, Tony," Bruce said.

"Bruce, please, I want to try," Tony pleaded, gazing down at Bruce, adoration in his eyes, "…Hulk had his fun, now it's time for you."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "You planned this," he stated.

Tony gave him a sheepish expression and nodded. "I did," he admitted, "…sorry."

"No, it's my own fault for thinking you could ever take things slow," Bruce said, "…if you think you can handle the consequences, we can try."

Tony grinned brightly and leaned down, taking Bruce's lips in his own and kissing the man deeply, passionately. Bruce returned the kiss, putting all his faith in Tony's plan, but doubting it would actually work. Tony's tongue battled its way into Bruce's mouth and began exploring. Bruce moaned at the intrusion and let Tony's tongue dominate his mouth. Tony just kept his tongue dancing about inside Bruce's mouth, relishing in the feel and taste as one hand slipped into one of his pockets.

They kissed a bit longer before Tony pulled back and smiled down at Bruce, holding up the object that he'd taken from his pocket. It was a bottle of lube. Bruce smiled a bit and shook his head in amusement.

"Don't just lay there, Brucey," Tony said with a smirk, "get these clothes off of me." For emphasis, Tony brushed his hips against Bruce's already half-hard cock, the sensation of the fabric eliciting a moan from the doctor. Spurred on by his growing erection, Bruce quickly tugged Tony's shirt off and tossed it aside, his hands having moved to the waistband of Tony's jeans before the shirt hit the ground. Tony leaned down and began sucking and kissing Bruce's neck as Bruce continued to work on removing Tony's pants. Finally, Tony was freed from the confines of his jeans and Bruce discovered that the bastard had gone commando.

Tony rubbed his already-hard dick against Bruce's gasping softly in the older man's ear before whispering, "You like?"

Bruce just moaned softly in response. Right then, the Hulk was the furthest thing from his mind. Had he had a clear head, though, he would have realized that Tony's plan was working.

Tony took Bruce's earlobe in his mouth and sucked on it for a moment as he opened up the bottle of lube and spread a generous amount on his fingers. Bruce couldn't even register what was happening until one of Tony's fingers was entirely sheathed within him. The moan that escaped Bruce's lips only made Tony ache with need.

"Yes, Bruce, moan for me," Tony purred, beginning to work the man open with his finger. After a moment, he added a second finger and grinned down at Bruce, shifting his hips a bit and purposefully brushing their cocks together. Bruce gasped out at the contact, bucking his hips up, begging for more.

"Tell me what you want, Bruce," Tony whispered, a third finger sliding in.

"You," Bruce breathed, practically shaking with need.

"What do you want me to do?" Tony continued, his lips at Bruce's ear, his fingers having stilled within the doctor.

"Dammit, Tony," Bruce groaned, "I want your cock in my ass, please!"

Tony laughed, removing his fingers and smirking. He suddenly lifted Bruce's legs up and wrapped them around his shoulders so he had better access. Bruce gasped as he felt Tony reposition him. He hadn't known he was that flexible.

Tony pressed his tip against Bruce's entrance and began to very slowly force his way in, watching Bruce intently.

"Tony," Bruce breathed, moaning out. Damn, the playboy was big, but he felt so good. It took no time for Tony to fully immerse himself in Bruce. Bruce wrapped his legs around Tony's shoulders tighter, his body begging, pleading for more.

"Relax, Big Guy," Tony purred, running one hand down the doctor's chest, exploring, "…this is just the beginning."

And then Tony began to move and Bruce lost all intelligent thought, closing his eyes and moaning like a whore. It was a good thing they were so deep in the woods on an exclusive island that Tony owned.

"You're so tight," Tony breathed, "…it feels so good."

Bruce cried out in surprise as Tony finally found that special spot. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter, crying out again as Tony made contact with his prostate. And Tony just kept hitting it with the precision of a brain surgeon. Anything Tony had asked of him right then, Bruce was sure he would have agreed to. Bondage? Sure. Foursome with Japanese Twins? Why the hell not? Get married? Tony wouldn't ask that. Hmm, so he did still have a bit of rational thought.

Tony's movements sped up and Bruce guessed he was nearing an orgasm. Bruce was too, but not as quickly as he would have liked. Tony seemed to sense this as Bruce suddenly found a hand pumping his cock in time with the frantic thrusts. In no time Bruce could feel himself nearing the edge.

"Bruce," Tony breathed, "open your eyes..."

Bruce obeyed and came violently the instant he caught sight of the lustful gleam in Tony's brown eyes. Tony watched as Bruce came undone, mesmerized by the doctor's eyes. A slight tinge of green had appeared around the outside edges of his chocolate eyes. Just the thought that the Hulk might somehow have felt some of this sent Tony over the edge, pumping his seed deep within Bruce with an unintelligible cry of pleasure. Tony collapsed atop Bruce, his breathing ragged and his eyes closed, a smile on his lips.

"Tony," Bruce breathed. Tony could have sworn he heard a bit of Hulk's voice in there too.

"See?" Tony said softly, with a slight laugh, "It worked."

Bruce laughed a bit as well. Tony pulled out very slowly and snuggled himself up against Bruce, not caring that they were both covered in Bruce's cum.

"Next time, I want to take you," Bruce replied.

"I'll think about it," Tony said, only half-joking.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony and Bruce returned to Stark Tower late that night and, despite the day's events, elected to sleep in their separate rooms. It just would have been a bit too much for Bruce if they'd slept together, plus, neither man wanted to have the argument of whose bed they'd sleep in at such a late hour. It was just easier to sleep separately.

Sadly, though, Bruce found in the early hours of the morning that it had been a terrible idea to deny himself the chance to snuggle up next to Tony. He hadn't slept a wink and all he could think of was Tony and what they'd done together. After tossing and turning for a short while, Bruce finally resigned himself to the fact that he wouldn't be getting any more sleep that night and slipped out of bed. He tugged on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and some shoes before slipping out of his room and heading downstairs to the private gym. If nothing else, he could at least make use of his extra time this morning.

Bruce didn't emerge from the gym until noon that day and Tony was surprised when he arrived in the penthouse.

"Bruce, hey, everything okay?" Tony asked, quickly making his way over to Bruce. He knew better than anyone that when the scientist wasn't spending his free time in his lab, something was up.

"Fine, Tony," Bruce said, shrugging Stark off, though all he really wanted to do was pull the billionaire into his arms and kiss him senseless. No, that was a bad idea, a very bad idea. Hell, even getting involved with Tony in the first place was a bad idea. Now Bruce couldn't even keep Tony off his mind. Tony was all he could think about, that and how he felt about Tony, and everyone knew emotions weren't something the doctor should be playing around with.

"Why are you upset?" Tony asked, easily seeing through Bruce's façade.

"Tony, please don't do this right now," Bruce said, "I'm tired, hungry, and caked in sweat and I just want to shower and have lunch, alright?"

Tony wasn't going to be so easily persuaded and slipped his arms around Bruce from behind, pulling him close. "Come on, Brucey," he said, "tell me what's got you so upset."

"I'm not upset, Tony," Bruce protested.

"Lies," Tony replied, "you do know that I'm not letting this go until I get an answer, right? You know I know you better than anyone."

Bruce sighed. "Tony," he said, "…Tony, I can't do this whole emotions thing…this whole relationship was a bad idea to begin with."

"No it wasn't," Tony said, "I would know. I'm the playboy, remember? If anyone has the right to lay claim to being unable to deal with emotions, it's me."

"Enormous green rage monster?" Bruce prompted, raising an eyebrow.

"Your point?" Tony asked, smirking, "Come on, Bruce, we've only been together a few days and don't even try to say that you can't handle me…you've been living with me for a year now."

"Tony, really, I don't do relationships and I don't feel comfortable with the fact that I can't think of anything but you and…" Bruce stopped right there, already having said more than he'd wanted to.

"Can't stop thinking about me?" Tony asked, leaning in and breathing in Bruce's scent, "I like the sound of that."

"Tony, I need to shower," Bruce managed.

"I know," Tony said.

"So you need to let go of me," Bruce continued.

"I figured I'd join you," Tony said, "after all, if all you can think about is me, who's to say you wouldn't jack off in the shower thinking about me? I would much rather ravish you myself and save you the trouble of conjuring up some fantasy."

Bruce sighed. "Fine," he said, "whatever, Tony."

"You don't sound all that enthusiastic," Tony commented.

"I'm not," Bruce admitted.

"And why is that?" Tony asked.

"Because I had quite a few nice fantasies running around and you just ruined all of them," Bruce replied.

"How?" Tony looked confused.

"You said you'd ravish me," Bruce said, "…frankly, I'd rather have it the other way around."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Okay, this chapter was waaay shorter than usual, but I really wanted to get something out, so here y'all go. Sorry about the huge gaps between chapters on all my stories…I get a little caught up with vacations and work and stuff._


End file.
